1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus, a light source control method, and a projector apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of projector apparatuses each using a color wheel that selectively transmits or absorbs white light emitted from a light source lamp such as a high-pressure mercury lamp to emit respective primary color light components of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) in a time-sharing manner have been conventionally suggested (e.g., JP-A 2007-264575 [KOKAI]).
In a single-plate Digital Light Processor (DLP) (registered trademark) projector using a color wheel, which includes the technology disclosed in Patent Document described above, a color breakup phenomenon which is called a breaking phenomenon occurs. Further, in principle, suppressing this color breaking phenomenon is difficult as long as a rotating-disk type color wheel is used.